


Home Grown Lemons

by remyjemy



Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I feel like I'm gonna keep writing in the same universe type, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, wolfsar raises harry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Remus tries to remake his mums baking and gets upset when he can't.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Home Grown Lemons

“Shit!” Remus cursed. Flour was all over the kitchen and a cook book was propped up on the counter. Bowls filled with various things were lined up on the counter and Remus was covered in sugar, eggs and chocolate.

Sirius came in, holding newly two year old Harry, “What’s up, love?” 

“I can't…. We don't have lemons for me to zest.” Remus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I can go to the store and pick them up?” Sirius offered.

“No-no, she grew them. It has to be home grown, I-” Remus took a deep breath.

Sirius frowned and put Harry down, “Go get into your PJs, okay?”

“Okay!” Harry smiled as he waddled off upstairs.

Sirius went over to Remus and hugged onto him, “Hey… it’s okay. It’ll taste the same, baby.”

“It wont… it won't taste like she made it.” Remus pouted.

“Well she's not making it… you are. And she'll be so proud of you for doing this.” Sirius said, rubbing Remus’s back. “I bet she's looking at you right now thinking, ‘That’s my son, passing down my recipe to his godson.’”

Remus sniffed, “He’s your godson…”

“And were married which automatically makes him your godson.” Sirius said.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Yes it is, hush.” Sirius held Remus closer. He was getting egg and flour all over his shirt, but he didnt care. He wanted to comfort his husband. 

Remus wiped his teary eyes, “I just miss her… almost five years and I still get like this.”

“Hey,” Sirius said, “It’s okay to still mourn. She was your mum… it’s traumatic when a parent dies.” Sirius’s parents died… well… they weren't his parents, but they basically were. James’s folks. Dragon Pox. It didn't affect Sirius as much as James, but they still gave Sirius a home. 

“Yeah, I guess… I just… want to remember her.” Remus said.

“And you’ll remember her just as much with store bought lemons.” Sirius assured. “I promise.”

Remus nodded, “Okay… I think-”

Remus was interrupted by Harry running into the kitchen with his tiny broom Sirius got him for his first birthday, “I wan’ fly!” He said.

“No, Harry, it’s too late.” Sirius shook his head.

“I wan’ fly!” Harry said again, more whiny.

“Darling, no. It’s late, it’s almost your bedtime.” Sirius said, letting go of Remus to squat down at Harry’s height.

Harry pouted and his eyes watered. He was about to start crying, but Remus quickly took off his apron and he scooped Harry up, “Hey, big guy. How about a story? Want Moony to read you a story?”

Harry’s mood quickly changed and he grinned and nodded, “Story!” He said happily.

Sirius sighed in relief, “I'll clean up.” He told Remus.

Remus nodded and carried Harry upstairs.

Sirius casted Scourgify and put away the bowls and food. He’d go to the store in the morning to buy lemons for whatever Remus had been baking. He made his way upstairs and stopped at Harry's Room. He recently upgraded to a tiny bed with rails so he wouldn't fall out. His crib still lay in the room, though. They hadn’t found a way to get rid of it yet. 

Remus was cuddled up with Harry, his long legs sticking out the end of the bed. He had a book in his hand as Harry flipped the pages, “And they all lived happily ever after.” He read.

“Can we read another one?” Harry asked. 

“Not tonight. It’s late, Harry.” Remus said softly. “But I'll read you two tomorrow night. How does that sound?”

“Okay.” Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

Remus got up and tucked Harry in. He kissed his head softly, “Good night, Harry. Pads and Moony love you. Mummy and Daddy miss you.” He said softly. He left Harry’s room and smiled when he saw Sirius standing at the door. He turned off the lights and Sirius pulled the door closed.

“Every night.” Sirius smiled.

Remus nodded, “Every night.” He repeated.

“I love you.” Sirius smiled. He took Remus’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom to clean him up. 

“Sorry for freaking out earlier.” Remus said, sitting down on the toilet. 

“Oh please, that wasn't freaking out. I freak out, you don't.” Sirius said as he started the shower.

“Still… I was starting to get pissy.” Remus said.

Sirius looked at Remus, “Yeah but… I don't blame you… it’s okay. You had a valid reason to feel upset.”

“But I don't like getting upset at you… especially with Harry around.” Remus said, sighing after. “I just want us to have a good life. A happy life.”

“Having a happy life doesn't mean holding your true feelings in.” Sirius said, getting down on his need to get at eye level with Remus. “I love you, Rem, and I always will, no matter what. I mean… I married you for Merlin's sake.” He smiled playfully. 

“Yeah, I guess…” Remus mumbled.

“C’mon, let’s get you undressed.” Sirius said, brushing his hand against Remus’s cheek.

Remus nodded and stood up with Sirius and undressed. Sirius did as well and they hopped in the shower. Sirius took his time washing Remus. He wanted to be thorough and make sure Remus knew he was loved. 

Soon enough, the water started to get cold and Sirius turned off the water. He got up and wrapped a towel around Remus as he helped him out of the shower. He dried Remus off before he dried himself off. He led him back to their bedroom and Sirius dressed Remus in his t-shirt and boxers. Sirius dressed next, then laid down in bed, opening his arms for Remus.

Remus smiled and laid down in Sirius’s arms, “Thank you.” He mumbled.

“Of course.” Sirius kissed the top of Remus’s hair. “Anything for my Moony.”

Remus smiled and kissed Sirius’s chest, “My Padfoot.”

“I love you so much. Remember that please.” Sirius said softly. “And so does your mum. She loves you. So bloody much.”

Remus hummed softly, “I love her too. I miss her everyday. I just wish I could have said goodbye.”

“It’s unfair that you didn’t get to go home to say goodbye… Dumbledore should have let you.” Sirius said. "Like, he knew she was sick.”

“All the professors knew… I heard McGonagal telling him off about it…” Remus said, voice barely above a whisper. “But at least I got to go home for the funeral.”

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded. “I… I had never seen you so… miserable.”

Remus huffed softly, “I can think of another time.”

“Okay, listen, I realized my mistake that time and I paid for it. Plus… Snivilus deserved a good scare.” Sirius defended.

“But I almost killed him!”

“He’s a Death Eater! It would have made our job easier now!”

“Okay, okay, let's just- forget that.” Remus said. “I… I was hurting and I’m so grateful I had you lot to help me.”

“Of course we’d help you. We were the Marauders… we’d never let you suffer… Well, maybe Wormtail would.” Sirius said.

Remus couldn't help but laugh, “That’s horrible to say!”

“Well, James would want us to joke about it.”

“Of course he would!” Remus said. “He had the darkest humor and so do you!”

“But you're the one who laughed.” Sirius pointed out.

“Whatever.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“Still… we’d always be there for you. No matter what.” Sirius tucked a piece of Remus’s hair behind his ear.

“And I'll be there for you.” Remus said back. He looked up at Sirius with love in his eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed Sirius. They’ve had better kisses, but Remus just wanted to feel Sirius’s lips against his. 

Sirius kissed back happily. He was so in love with his sweater wearing husband. Husband. He was so glad he got to call him that now.

They had their wedding back in April. They left seats open for James, Lily, James’s parents and Remus’s mum. Harry was their ring bearer. It was quite cute. McGonagal came and so did Molly and Aurther Weasley. Regulus surprisingly made an appearance for a bit too. Other surviving Order members showed up as well, like Mary MacDonald and Dorcas Meadows. It was nice to see them. It was nice to see all of them after all the shit they went through. Lot’s of tears were shed that day, happy and sad. 

Now they were husbands and raising their godson together. As good as it could be… this was the best. 

Remus pulled back for air and cuddled into Sirius' chest, “God, I love you.”

“Love you too, Moons.” Sirius smiled. “Always.”


End file.
